Feathers of a Chocobo
by Latika-Toxotis
Summary: When Cloud was a small child he strayed a little too far from his mother while they were out tending the field. Lost and alone the frightened child is taken in by a lonely mother chocobo. Fifteen years later things have been getting weird; missing chocobos in the hundreds, sightings of a strange phantom chocobo rider, and rumors about the missing child.
1. Prologue

When Cloud was a small child he strayed a little too far from his mother while they were out in the field, picking strawberries. Usually the grass is kept trimmed, but for the last couple days, it had been raining too much to cut the grass. In turn the grass was severely over grown.

Like any young child, Cloud was easily distracted. So when a large colorful butterfly flew by him, he did not hesitate to chase after it. Soon he realized that the grass was just as entertaining as the butterfly. Shortly after this realization, Cloud was running through the tall grass as if he were in a far off land on a grand adventure. He ran further and further from his mother, and when she looked up, he wasn't there. Frantic and panicky the woman called for her little boy, but received no answer.

Cloud was in his own little world; slaying dragons and saving princesses. Suddenly he fell through the edge the grass. His adventure was over. Fear engulfed the small boy's body. He had never been this far away from his mother back to the grass, Cloud intended to run back to his mother and not leave her side for a long time. But before he could take off back into the grass, a movement caught his eye. Slowly, and with caution, Cloud turned back to where he had seen the movement.

Intrigued at what could have made him hesitate, he inched his way to the edge of the dark trees that lay a few meters from the edge of the field. Cloud's eyes widened once he seen what had made him turn his back on his family's field. A small fluffy rabbit hopped out from behind a tree and started chewing on a twig.

Completely entranced by the fluffy brown creature, Cloud crept closer. The rabbit's ears shot up, immediately aware of the potential threat. The stare down between the rabbit and Cloud only lasted for a moment before the rodent took off into the forest; Cloud right on its tail. Deeper and deeper into the forest Cloud was lead by the rabbit. Until a thick root caught his foot and sent him roughly to the ground.

His hands and knees were scraped across the unforgiving shrubbery. Cloud whimpered as he sat up, losing sight of the rabbit. His hands and legs were tender so he sat motionless for a moment to catch his breath. Tears slid down his cheeks, which was soon followed by loud sobbing. Cloud realized that his mother wouldn't magically appear, kiss him better, and carry him home like she always did.

He was lost, alone, and frightened. All he could do is sob louder and hope his mother would hear him and come running. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of yellow eyes watched from the bushes. Choking on his sobs, Cloud tried desperately to wipe the salty trails from his cheeks. He only succeeded in smearing blood and dirt onto his face. He sobbed louder, wishing that he had never followed the butterfly away from his mother.

A twig snapping in a far bush made the blond freeze, his sobbing silenced by the loud noise. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hands, Cloud stared at the bush that hid whatever had made the noise.

A dark gray figure stepped out from the undergrowth to reveal itself to the frightened child. A large gray wolf stared at the trembling boy, its eyes piercing his delicate heart. A silent cue was sent out and from behind other shrubs and foliage more wolves stalked out, surround Cloud.

A new of fear engulfed him as the wolves crept closer still. They looked famished, and there was no way to out run them. More tears filled the boy's eyes; he couldn't even get to a tree to climb in time. The largest wolf licked his chops, preparing to lunge at the blonde. All Cloud could do was screamed at the top of his lungs and pray that someone heard.

The wolf didn't hesitate and leaped at the boy. Cloud flinch and covered his head with his arms, waiting for the impact. But it didn't come. Loud trills and yelps filled his ears and made him look up. The wolves were being chased off by an enormous golden bird looking creature. The whimpering mutts took off, tails between their legs.

The massive bird stood over six feet tall and was covered in brilliant gold feathers that looked softer than cotton. Its talons and beak looking sharper than any farming tool he'd ever seen. So when the bird turned to him he flinched away. The golden creature trotted over to the boy and nudged him with her beak. Cloud didn't move.

"Kweh!" the bird called to the blonde and nudged him again. Cloud still didn't move, fearful that any movement would provoke the predator. Golden feathers ruffed as the bird crouched by the blonde and gently grabbed the back of his shirt, lifting him up. Cloud started bawling. He just knew that he was going to become dinner. The blonde was surprised when he was dropped onto the back of the massive bird.

Cloud was truly dumb founded. But he didn't have time to react because the bird was up and trotting deeper into the forest. A wave of panic passed through the boy. Somehow he knew he wouldn't be going home; but the warmth of the bird was inviting, and the gentle swaying of the bird trotting was lulling Cloud to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Sephiroth woke up early just like any other day. As usual Zack was snoring on his couch. Sighing, the silver haired man began his morning ritual of turning on the TV to wake the brunet, taking a shower, and dressing. Upon walking back into the living room, he noticed two things; Zack wasn't on the couch and the TV volume had been turned down. The silver haired man paused and looked around suspiciously. He knew Zack was bound to jump out from behind something to try and scare him. Sighing again, he walked into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of coffee. Surprised that Zack still hadn't jumped out, Sephiroth walked back into the living room, sipping his coffee, to check the news. That's when Zack attacked.

A warrior cry was soon followed by a lunge that was supposedly suppose to take the General off his feet, unfortunately Sephiroth seen it coming and avoided it. Zack, still having so much momentum, ran into the couch and flipped the thing back and over, taking him with it.

"Morning Zackary," Sephiroth spoke in a monotone voice, turning the TV up.

"That hurt meany!" Zack pouted, flipping the couch back to its rightful position.

"Remember; you are the one who attacked me. I am not responsible if you screw it up and get hurt,"

Zack grumbled and stomped into the kitchen to find breakfast worthy food. Sephiroth chuckled at the man's childish behavior and turned his focus back to the reporter that was speaking.

"Today marks the 15 year anniversary for Nibelheim's prized child, Cloud Strife's disappearance. At age 3, the boy wondered off into the forest when his mother's back was turned. Many search parties have gone out, none have returned successful. Stay tuned for an in-depth report from the mother herself later today," The reported honestly looked like she had better things to do and looked more than relieved when it was time for a break.

"Man, I bet the mother hates herself," Zack spoke as he stuffed part of a pancake into his mouth.

"Pardon?" Sephiroth was confused. If you lost a child at such an early age, you would think that the mother would want to replace it as soon as possible, right?

"I'll tell you later," Zack chuckled; he seriously needed to teach the man about mothers and maternal bonds between a mother and child.

Sephiroth eyed the brunet before walking back to his room to get ready for work. Zack on the other hand was fine with being a few minutes late so he sat on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table to finish his breakfast.

"Get your feet off my table, Zackary," called Sephiroth from his room. Zack grudgingly put his feet on the floor and wondered how the hell Sephiroth did stuff like that. The silver haired man walked out from his bedroom and over to the front door. "You know the rules, and make sure you lock the door on your way out," Sephiroth added as he walked out the door.

"I'm not a child!" Zack shouted. Damn him! He thought to himself. Always treating me like this. All Zack could do was pout. However, his pouting was interrupted by a "Breaking News" announcement on the TV.

"This just in, a local chocobo farm has been completely ransacked. That's right; a peaceful farm has been stripped of its prized chocobos all under the cover of darkness. The apparent thief left no evidence except the foot prints of chocobo left in the dirt. Other farmers have tried to track the trail but it disappears approximately 100 meters away from the gate from which they escaped."

Zack was curious, how could someone take that many chocobos and not leave a single trace? Even for a First Class Soldier, it would still be tricky. Finishing off his breakfast, Zack restored the couch he had sleep on to its original state. He turned off the TV and doing just like Sephiroth told him, he locked the door on his way out.

This Cloud kid must have been pretty important, because his 15 year anniversary was all over the streets. 'Nibelheim is two cities over, what gives?' Zack thought to himself as he maneuvered through the overly large crowd. The streets and roads were packed with people all talking about the missing child. Many times Zack just wanted to ask what this all was about, but his pride refused to let him ask questions on something the whole city was buzzing about.

Even the ShinRa building was more lively than usual with discussions about 'Cloud'. Not paying attention Zack bumped into some one. "Oh, sorry about-," he didn't get to finish.

"Watch where you're going mutt!" hissed the red head the despised Zack for no apparent reason. Zack scowled and continued on. Genesis had a real attitude towards him and he still didn't know why. And, of course when Zack tried to confront the red head, he simply brushed it off as "You're in the wrong place at the wrong time". The brunet didn't buy it. A voice brought him out of him thoughts.

"Captain Zackary!" called Kunsel from behind Zack. Zack turned and smiled.

"I told you, just Zack is fine,"

Kunsel shook his head, "You rank higher, therefore you should be treated with respect," Zack didn't know how to come back so he changed the subject.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked, genuinely curious of what the helmet wearing man wanted.

"I got assigned my first solo mission," Kunsel spoke proudly. He only hoped Zack wouldn't ask about the mission. It was such a letdown, especially as his first. Unfortunately, Zack was happily curious about the mission.

"What are the details," asked the brunet excitedly. He was very proud of Kunsel, he had worked very hard the past few years and it had finally paid off. Kunsel's enthusiasm dropped, but he saw no point in lying or avoiding it.

"Scouting in Nibelheim…" he muttered. Zack on the other hand was bursting with motivation. And before Kunsel could finish the puppy like SOLDIER grabbed his hands.

"Switch jobs with me Kunsel!" Zack spoke both pleadingly and intensely. This could be his only chance to do some digging on the missing child in Nibelheim. If he tried to put it off, then he'd most likely forget. All he had to do was convince Kunsel to trade with him.

Kunsel was puzzled the only time he sees Zack get excited is during meals and around girls. "Um, I don't know. Are we even allowed to do that?" he asked cautiously.

"Sure, why not!" Zack said happily. He almost had him, just a few more words. "Come on, you can torture the new recruits in my place," hopefully Kunsel was convinced.

The helmet wearing man sighed and caved in. "As long as we don't get in trouble…"

"Thank you Kunsel!" Zack shouted as he bolted down the hall. He turned a corner and headed straight for Sephiroth's office. He wanted to pass on the news of his mission.

Sephiroth was doing his usual Tuesday duties; which included mostly paper work. There was nothing worse than being cooped up in a tiny office and obligated to write until his hand went numb. He would much rather take over Zack's activities. Unfortunately, due to his brutish nature he wasn't allowed near the training grounds. The silver haired man sighed, he was so bored. As if on cue, said brunet proceeded to bust through Sephiroth's door, nearly taking it off its hinges.

"Sephiroth, guess what?" Zack sung as he hopped onto the silver haired man's desk. To say the least, Sephiroth was happy to see Zack. With Zack being there, it meant that he could procrastinate on his paper work. Of course he didn't show any emotion, and acted like he didn't care.

"What do you need Zackary?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"I get to go on a solo mission!" Zack declared triumphantly. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. How did Zack get a solo mission while he was forced to stay in an uncomfortable chair all day?

"How did _you_ get a mission?" Sephiroth asked suspiciously.

"Stole it from Kunsel!" Zack grinned. Sephiroth sighed, was that even permitted? He didn't bring it up though, the brunet seemed way to proud of himself.

"Tell me; where are you going on this mission?" he asked, merely to humor Zack.

"Sorry, that's classified information," Zack winked playfully. Sephiroth rolled his eyes, knowing that it was bullshit. "Just came to tell you that I won't be back until tomorrow night," he added. The really mission would only take a few hours, but he had some investigating to do.

"Is that all?" Sephiroth asked, going back to his paper work.

"Don't have too much fun without me," Zack chuckled, "See ya later!"

Once Zack had the essentials he left the ShinRa building. He would walk to the edge of the city where he would rent a chocobo to take him to Nibelheim. He arrived at the stables shortly.

"Hey Gramps, I need a chocobo," he spoke with a smile on his face. The shop keeper, who was short and had a thick grey beard, was not amused by Zack's approach.

The old man grunted and spoke, "200 gil," Zack physically flinched.

"For one chocobo!?" he asked, hoping he heard him wrong.

"That chocobo thief is out there. I have to take precautions in case you can't bring my bird back," the old man narrowed his eyes as if waiting for Zack to snatch a chocobo from right under his nose.

"I'll pay 100," Zack half glared. '_This is outrageous'_ he thought to himself.

"190" the old man glared back with just as much intensity.

"115" Zack countered.

"180" the old man crossed his arms, clearly getting more furious the longer they argued.

"125" Zack placed his hands on his hips. At least he was doing a better job at keeping his temper in check.

"165 and I ain't going any lower," the shop keeper finally put his foot down. Zack muttered a few colorful words before handing over the money. "Thank you for your patronage," he said as he took the money greedily.

Zack walked into the stables and picked out the strongest chocobo he could find, he couldn't afford too many pit stops. The chocobo tweeted happily as Zack saddled up.

The trip to Nibelheim only took a few hours and the chocobo was barely winded. Zack looked around; the town of Nibelheim was small and peaceful. If Zack wasn't with ShinRa, he'd most likely come out here to settle down. Alas, Zack's gawking was cut short.

"I'll give you 60 gil for your chocobo!" called a desperate man as he jogged over to the pair.

"Sorry, but it's not for sale," Zack responded, a little confused.

"Please! I'll give you 80!" the man clung to Zack's saddle. Zack shoved the man away and spurred his chocobo onwards through the street. He got many different looks as he made his way down the main road; envy, hatred, and desperation. These looks unnerved the brunet as he and his chocobo trotted to the reactors for the check up.

When Zack was out of eye sight he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "What is with this town?" he asked himself as he dismounted.

"All our chocobos have been stolen. None of us have seen a chocobo in over three years," someone answered from behind a tree. Zack almost jumped out of his skin, he had thought he was alone, obviously not.

"Why is that?" the brunet asked. Finally he was going to learn something.

Hello everyone! :D Thank you all for the reviews, faves, and follows. So, long story short; this chapter was meant to go up before I went on vacation, but it didn't work out. I plan to get on a more regular updating schedule soon once I do some more plot planning. Updates will take a minimum of two weeks and a maximum of four. Chapters will always be posted on Thursdays.

Also, this story is a bit ooc and I apologize for that, but somethings had to be changed if I wanted it to work the way I wanted. Anyways, thanks again and I'll see you next time!

-Latika


	3. Chapter 2

Bright blue eyes opened to the sound of chicks chirping, begging to be fed. Cloud sat up from his place against his mother's soft feathery side. Yawning he stood up, stretching his stiff limbs.

Mama Bo lifted her head, "Something wrong?" she chirped. Cloud smiled and shook his head.

"Just a little stiff," he admitted, popping his shoulder.

"Take your brothers for a run, they've been restless all morning," Mama Bo replied resting her head back down. Cloud picked up his spear and started at a jog, whistling loudly, calling his two brothers. They weren't really his brothers, besides the fact they were a different species, they weren't even Mama Bo's chicks. They were her sister's, Sui's chicks. She had been capture and tamed by the humans over a year ago. Mama Bo took in her three chicks as a favor that no bird should have to bare. Unfortunately the smallest of the three, Helle, died from disease. After that Cloud took it upon himself to help look after them for Mama Bo.

Fiere trotted up on Cloud's left while Teioh was on the right, chirping happily, glad that Cloud was going to play with them. Luckily the two younger but larger birds had taking a liking to the spiky haired boy, and listened to his instructions when something was wrong.

"Where are we going today?" squeaked Fiere, the smaller of the two brothers.

"Somewhere new," responded Cloud. He picked up the pace, full on sprinting now. Running with a flock on chocobos had enhanced Cloud's stamina way past any normal eighteen year olds so keeping up with Fiere and Teioh wasn't a problem for Cloud.

"Are we going to free more of our kind?" asked Teioh, obviously wanting to see Cloud execute one of his raids. Cloud could only chuckle at his anxiousness.

"I've already set free all of our kind around this area," he answered. "Heads up," Cloud spoke as he used the butt of his spear to pole vault himself onto Teioh's back. Cloud's stamina may be high, but he is still a human and not a bird. Plus he needed to save his strength in case something happened.

"Then where are you taking us?" chirped Fiere. Cloud only smiled, keeping their destination a secret.

"Why is that?" Zack asked. Finally he was going to learn something. The girl, woman actually stepped out from behind the tree, revealing herself to the SOLDIER.

"Why should I tell you?" she inquired, raising a slender eyebrow. Zack was taken aback; he wasn't used to girls being so cold to him. He decided to just tell the truth, no point in lying when she was already so suspicious of him.

"I'm curious is all," he answered. Okay, so he didn't tell the whole truth, but at least he didn't lie. The brown haired woman narrowed her eyes a bit before giving it.

"Five years ago our chocobos started disappearing. One or two a month, but it got worse, five or six a week," She began, flipping her brown almost black hair out of her eyes. Zack took in every word she said. He was about to ask a question but a glare from her stopped him right away.

"The town's people call it the Phantom Rider. No chocobo is safe here," she nodded to Zack's bird. "I would leave if you don't want to lose your chocobo,"

Zack glanced at his bird; it was cleaning its feathers, paying them no mind. "I can't leave, not yet," spoke Zack turning his attention back to the woman. She merely shrugged.

"It's your loss. My name is Tifa by the way. Tifa Lockhart," she stated. He obviously did something right because she offered her name without him asking for it.

"Zack Fair," he replied, adding a charming smile just for good measures. She didn't seem affected though, and that made Zack cry on the inside.

"Who is the Phantom Rider?" he asked, setting his pride aside for a moment.

Tifa looked around as if making sure no one was listening before she answered. "No one really knows, but I have a guess," she spoke quickly and quietly, taking a few cautious steps towards the male. Zack unwillingly took a few steps back, a little unnerved.

"Who do you think it is?" he asked slowly.

"I think it's Cloud… The kid that disappeared 15 years ago,"

Zack sat against his chocobo's side, staring into the fire that blazed in front of him. It was too dangerous for him to stay at an inn for fear of the town's people taking his chocobo in his sleep. He didn't really mind sleeping outside or on the ground, but he couldn't get what Tifa said out of his head. _Is Cloud really the phantom rider?_ Never the less, he had more pressing matters; like the person hiding not 20ft away. Very stealthy for someone not enhanced with mako.

He guessed it was the man who begged him for his chocobo back in town. _I bet he plans to try to kill me in my sleep and take my bird. _He could only smirk and just to taunt the person hiding, he walked to the other side of the fire and sat down. He could only wait now.

Cloud gazed at the stranger by the fire, hatred spreading through him as he glanced at the tied up bird. The man had no idea that he was hiding in the shadows, waiting to pounce. He had sent Fiere and Teioh home a few hours ago so he could visit the village in peace and not be spotted. He had heard the chirping of a chocobo and thought that one of his brothers had followed him, but he was utterly shocked to see a man trotting through the town on top of a bird. He had followed and watched him since then, slowly getting closer and closer, waiting for the perfect moment.

Zack laid his head down and evened out his breathing, in the dim light of dusk anyone would believe that he was asleep. However, he was on full alert for any disturbances. This is when Cloud made his move. Pulling the chocobo skull headdress down past his face to keep his identity hidden he moved into the camp, his bare feet making no noise. Not even the giant bird stirred as he cut the binds with his spear.

"You know, it's not very nice to take some one's possessions without asking," Zack stated. While the person's back was turned he had gotten up and approached him. He seemed shorter than the man who was in town.

Cloud froze and his blood turned to ice. No one had ever caught him before, let alone spoken to him. But what was he saying?

Zack took a couple steps forward ready to grab the thief, but he didn't expect the person to whip around and jab a spear at his face. His enhanced reflexes insured he would dodge the blow but it still surprised him.

Cloud had no choice; he had to kill the man. He couldn't let people know he was real.

Zack dodged and blocked every move the strange man made. The fire, now almost coals, gave off just enough light to see the figure. To say that Zack was puzzled was an understatement. The figure had a chocobo skull covering his face, no shirt, a few scraps of animal hide to cover his private parts, and a few other things he couldn't quite make out because he was moving so fast. That was another thing that surprised Zack. Humans shouldn't be able to move this fast, not without military training.

Cloud tried to move faster, attacking any opening he saw, but only hit air. _Damnit! Just die already!_

Zack bluffed, making it seem like he had tripped, and his attacker took the bait. Zack took a hold of the wild man's wrist, yanked him towards him and hit him hard in the gut with his knee. Effectively knocking him out cold.

Cloud cursed himself for screwing up and could only groan as he slipped out of consciousness.

Zack caught him as he went limp and positioned him comfortably on the ground. The few items that he couldn't see before were clear as day now; an anklet made out of wolf fangs, an arm band that had a few golden feathers off of it, and three large claw scars running from his left shoulder down to his right him. _He truly is a wild man._

Zack removed the headdress and nearly had a heart attack. He looked older, much older, but he matched the picture perfectly. He couldn't wait till morning, he had to leave. Now. He woke his chocobo and cleaned up his camp site in record him, constantly making sure that his captive didn't wake up.

He saddled up and pulled the boy up in front of him, letting him rest against his chest. "Take us home," he muttered to the chocobo. The bird didn't hesitate and took off down the mountain path.

He had to get the boy back to his house, actually it was Sephiroth's, but whatever. He needed his help. He just hoped Sephiroth didn't turn him down. Zack shook his head, dispelling the thoughts. He just had to hurry.

_Sephiroth… I found him… the lost child… Cloud Strife…_

_/_

Author's Note: When Cloud is talking with the other chocobos think of Tarzan. For those who have not seen Tarzan; they are speaking bird, hence everyone else thinking that they are merely chirping and tweeting to each other.

Another note: Thank you all so much for the support and positive feed back and I apologize for the short chapter. Writer's block was kicking my ass. Any way, hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter!

-Latika


End file.
